


Alter Ego

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, fedora-wearing papyrus, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Sans thinks he has the night to himself when someone comes through the door; he sounds like Papyrus, looks mostly like Papyrus (though, what's up with the fedora?), but this may not be *his* Papyrus.





	Alter Ego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanficCentral30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficCentral30/gifts).



            It was a quiet night in Snowdin. Papyrus was out for the night, leaving Sans to have the house to himself.

            At least for a little while.

            Sans thumbed through his physics book, though he was just looking at the pages of the joke book that was tucked within the pages, when he heard a sound at the door. He looked up and was a little surprised to see his brother enter, though he was dressed quite oddly - well, more odd than usual.

            Instead of the bone-hugging black leggings, he wore purple denim pants, he seemed to have on his signature battle body chest piece, but a high collar was pulled up through the neck-hole. The signature scarf was missing, and a dark-colored fedora tipped to one side topped off the entire look.

            “Hey, what’re doing home so soon, bro?” Sans asked, setting the book aside and standing up. “And what in the world are you wearing?”

            “Nyeh, heh, heh, no need to get up, Sans,” the tall skeleton murmured.

            Sans had taken a few steps, and then suddenly he couldn’t move, and with a subtle wave of the other’s hand, he was flat on his back on the floor.

            “Papyrus?!” Sans exclaimed.

            “Nyeh, heh, heh, oh, Sans, I’ve been looking for you for a long time,” the other shuffled casually over to him. “Yes, I am The Great Papyrus, but no, my dear, I am not your brother.”

            Sans watched as the other kneeled next to him, almost flinching when the slender hand caressed his skull.

            “Aw, don’t be like that,” Papyrus cooed. “I know your fantasies, Sans, I’m just here to help fulfill them.”

            “W-what are you talking about?” Sans stammered.

            Papyrus shook his head, sighing satisfactorily as his eyes slowly moved down Sans’ body, his hand soon followed, feeling Sans tremble under his touch.

            “You want something more than what you have been getting,” Papyrus murmured, his touches light. “You want to be under my _bootheel_ ,” Papyrus’ voice dipped as the pressure at his fingertips increased for a moment. “You want me to _order_ you around,” another harder stroke across sensitive ribs, “and be used as my own, _personal_ , sex toy.”

            Sans gasped and squirmed under the contact, the deepening voice of the other making something primal inside him throb with desire. Papyrus continued his touches, seeking out and finding Sans’ most sensitive spots. When Sans let out a small, low moan, Papyrus stood, dropping the blue magic and lifting the weight holding Sans down.

            “Of course, if you don’t want to,” Papyrus said, waving a hand dismissively as he began to walk away.

            “No, wait!” Sans said, moving quicker than he ever had to grab onto Papyrus’ ankle.

            Papyrus stopped, waited a moment, glancing down at Sans over his shoulder. Sans let go of his ankle, he turned and squatted down as Sans moved onto his hands and knees. Papyrus tilted his head, considering the smaller skeleton for a moment, reaching out to curve a hand under his jaw and lift his face slightly.

            “Very well, if you wish to play,” Papyrus said gently. “You must obey my every command. You will address me as Sir or Master. If you wish this game to stop, you simply say, ‘game over’. If you need to pause, say ‘pause.’ No shame, no disappointment, safety and comfort for you is my first and only priority. Do you understand?”

            “Yeah,” Sans murmured.

            “Ah, ah, ah,” Papyrus said, wiggling a finger.

            “Yes, Sir.”

            Papyrus smiled and bent to kiss Sans gently, and when Sans began to press forward, seeking more, Papyrus pulled back, eliciting a small whimper from his submissive.

            “Easy, easy,” Papyrus murmured. “Sit up for me?”

            Sans pushed up, sitting up straight, his hands resting on his femurs. Papyrus smiled indulgently at Sans, who blushed and looked down to the carpet.

            “Put your hands behind your back, do not move them until I tell you to,” Papyrus ordered.

            “Yes, Sir,” Sans murmured, his hands moving behind his back, clasping his wrists to keep them there.

            Papyrus sat in front of Sans, watching him for a moment before cradling his jaw, turning his face side to side as if inspecting him, and then leaning in. Sans expected a kiss and let out a small sound of disappointment when instead, Papyrus simply brushed his mouth over his.

            “Nyeh, heh, heh,” Papyrus chuckled, continuing to ghost his mouth over Sans’ face, controlling him anytime he tried to move in for contact.

            Sans began to fidget under the gentle touches, soft whimpers of frustration and impatience were spilling out of the corners of his mouth, despite his attempts at control.

            Papyrus would never admit how those little sounds drove him crazy in the best way possible.

            He tilted Sans’ head back, exposing his neck and continuing the same pattern. Close, but not touching, his breath caressing Sans’ vertebrae, his hands moving from Sans’ face to the hem of his shirt, fingers moving up to touch his floating ribs gently.

            Sans had to try really, really hard to not fall against the other, especially as his hands moved up to the next set of ribs, and when his teeth brushed the edge of a neck bone, Sans nearly cried out in a mix of frustration and need.

            “Was there something you needed to say, Sans?” Papyrus asked.

            “Please don’t tease me,” Sans begged. “You’re really _rattling_ me. Ah!”

            Sans cried out as Papyrus pinched the end of a rib, steadying a glare at him.

            “Was that a pun?” he asked, his voice deep and dangerous.

            _Oh, fuck, I could cum to that voice,_ Sans thought, though the only sound that could come out was a low moan.

            “Answer me, Sans,” Papyrus growled, gripping his ribs roughly.

            “Yes, Sir,” Sans groaned.

            “Hmph.”

            Papyrus was suddenly gone, moving behind Sans, and the smaller skeleton felt something soft and supple wrap around both of his wrists, binding them together. Just as he was registering the fact that his arms were now definitely useless, he was shoved forward, his knees remained on the floor, and as his shorts were nearly ripped as they were yanked down his legs, the cool air hitting his tail bone made him more aware of his vulnerable position.

            He loved it.

            “A little surprised your magic hasn’t made anything yet,” Papyrus said a little primly. “I suppose you aren’t quite the slut I thought you were.”

            Sans’s shirt was shoved up until it was bunched at the back of his neck, and Papyrus scratched his spine hard, smirking a little at his wail.

            “I was going to continue being gentle with you, but it seems like you are impatient,” Papyrus said, leaning down and nibbling on the end of Sans’ tailbone.

            Sans tried to not wriggle or move, afraid that Papyrus would stop, but then cried out against as his teeth clamped down on the bone firmly; a soothing lick later, and Papyrus pulled away.

            “Give me an entrance, Sans,” Papyrus demanded. “You’re going to learn to take what I give you.”

            He was still using that deep tone that was turning Sans on more than a physical touch, his magic was like fire coursing over his bones and making him sensitive to even the barest movement of the air around him. His magic coalesced into a tight hole for his Master, and he wriggled his behind as enticingly as he could.

            Papyrus watched Sans’ magic form, his mouth nearly watering at the delectable display before him.

            _I really must tell Sans how beautiful and sexy he is when he is like this,_ Papyrus thought to himself. But for now, he knew he had to set those thoughts aside and focus on the task at hand, which was to dominate his brother the way he always wanted.

            Papyrus rubbed a finger around the entrance with an approving hum.

            “I take back what I said earlier, you are a dirty little slut, aren’t you?” Papyrus said with a chuckle. “You will be a good little toy and take what I give you?”

            “Yes, Sir,” Sans said, a whimper in his voice telling Papyrus that he was trying to not ask or beg.

            “I thought as much.”

            Papyrus took his time, pulling his cock from the tight confines of his purple jeans, lining himself up, but then he hesitated a moment just as he pressed the head to Sans’ entrance. He originally intended on taking him hard and fast, and with the way Sans was very subtly pushing himself back onto Papyrus he knew he wanted it, too, but the taller skeleton decided that he wanted this moment. Still pressing the tip to the entrance but not entering just yet, Papyrus put his other hand on the small of Sans’ back, holding him still.

            “Shh, shh,” he shushed his submissive when he started to whimper.

            It was only a moment later that Papyrus breached Sans, pressing inside slowly, inch by glorious inch, watching as Sans’ magic stretched around and accepted him. He let out a long, satisfied sigh when his was fully inside, reveling in the feeling of being completely encased, Sans’ magic buzzing pleasantly against his own. He didn’t wait too long, however, before gripping tightly onto Sans and pounding relentlessly into him.

            Sans screamed at the sudden onslaught; he was worried at first with the soft and gentle way Papyrus entered him, wondering if his punishment was going to be teased until he damn near died of frustration. This, however, was awfully overwhelming; already Papyrus was quite big, and the speed with which he was being fucked was already making his eye-lights fade.

            “Nyeh, tight, hot,” Papyrus panted.

            Sans already couldn’t move, but when Papyrus gripped the leather that bound his wrists to keep him from moving as he thrust, and his other hands pressed on his spine to keep him completely against the floor, he just about lost it.

            “Mmm, doesn’t take you long to cum, does it, slut?” Papyrus grunted. “You have been quite the good toy, I suppose I ought to allow it.”

            Sans was panting and crying, one eye opened to glance blearily a best he could at Papyrus, and it really was all Papyrus needed to see.

            “Go ahead, Sans, cum for me, cum for your brother,” Papyrus growled, slowing his pace and rolling his hips with every thrust.

            Sans screamed, his magic tightening, then heat and dark blue magic spilled from his entrance around Papyrus’ cock. It was more than enough to set Papyrus off, and with one thrust and a bit of a squelch, he released his own magic deep inside of Sans.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            “Are you sure that you are all right?”

            “Yeah, Pap, I promise you, I’m fine!” Sans chuckled. “I know it’s your job to take care of me - and damn, did you ever - but no, even a rough fucking won’t destroy my HP.”

            Papyrus didn’t look completely convinced and hugged Sans tighter into him.

            “As long as you are sure, and I didn’t press you too hard? Go too far?”

            “If you did, I would have used the safe word, that’s what it’s there for, remember?”

            “I know.”

            There was a slight shuffle as Sans turned and brought Papyrus into a tender kiss.

            “Thank you for this, Paps, you’re the best,” Sans said.

            “Well, I am The Great Papyrus, nyeh, heh, heh!” Papyrus nuzzled Sans’ cheekbone. “So, does this mean I get to keep the fedora?”

            “Pfft, heh, heh, sure, bro, keep the fedora; I’m sure we’ll role play again one of these days.”

            “Nyeh heh heh!”


End file.
